marfandomcom-20200223-history
Caldia
Caldia (also spelled Kaldea), the island nation northwest of Lestava, it is a kingdom of magic, populized by MÄR-Heaven's most magically advanced people and is the source of all ÄRM with magical properties & their twins the magical stones (all kept in the land's two highest towers). Government The ruler of Caldia is the Caldia's Grand Elder, who resides in Caldia's Floating Palace, a large palace that floats above Caldia's (apparently only) village. This country prospers in isolation from all other kingdoms: it prohibits both cultural & economical exchanges, and no outsiders is allowed to trespass upon its territory. At times the government of Caldia can be a tyrannical totalitarian towards those whom have broken their sacred laws and those that do often fall into a depravity from the government who than leaves the punishment to the family of the offender to carry out. However their are still instances of near mercy that could also be seen as final moments or physiological torment towards those that need carry out the punishment, as seen with Phantom's parents who were forced to spend their last happy times together with their son and took it as a heavy-weighted torment as opposed to mercy, and committed suicide to save him. Other instances show a more compassionate side to the government with the leaders believing that their extremes are necessary for the good of their people. It is possibly that some of their more extreme actions are because of Unwetter's actions many years prior to the Chess Piece's war. Laws and Punishment According to Dorothy the people of Caldea are born with powers not present in the rest of the world, and it is necessary for the laws of Caldea to be abound by else their powers would swindle out of control and cause anarchy. However these powers have yet to actually be seen outside of the tremendous potential of the witches. Though the laws of Caldea have only been lightly touched upon it is clear that their are rather strict and uncompromising regardless of the innocence or accidental motive behind the actions. Even young children are not exempt in anyway from something like a death sentence for something as trivial as trespassing into a forbidden room. This implies that the Caldean Government is rather paranoid behind certain things and fear the worst possible outcome especially in regards to the Caldean Orb. In its own community, Caldia legislates strictly against felony (or more accurately, defamation upon a family): anyone who sins against the law must be executed by his/her own family members/friends. The Death Sentence is the most commonly seen form of punishment and the law states clear that it can only be carried out by a family member, preferably one close to the offender, but if it is not possible than a more distant relative that may or may not even be familiar with the offender will be given the responsibility of recompense for the law. Should the prosecuted have no relations than he/she is imprisoned and left to suffer and rot. Apparently they are than left and forgotten by all and their records keep quiet about (given that Dorothy did not know of Phantom's origins despite their importance and her originating from the same country). It is unknown if these conditions are special for the severity of the death sentence or it if extends to other less extreme punishments as well. Though Caldea mostly means well the punishments have ironically caused more harm than good to come from the overall result, provoking tremendous devastation and revenge against the world as a whole especially in regards to death sentences which can only be carried out by a close family member and nobody else. It is this law that turned Phantom into the perfect figure-head against the world and turned him from an innocent child into a misanthropic psychopath that led to him practically raging war against humanity as a whole with the Chess Pieces. In deed the King took full advantage of the idiosyncrasies in Caldean tradition and law to mold Phantom and Diana against their homeland with the government only playing into the king's hands even more so than they ever realized. History How long Caldia has been around is unknown but it has some considerable amount of history with no less than 300 years of records. Witches turning rogue is nothing new and has happened sense at least the time of Unwetter. Some of its most recent scandals involve the stealing of 798 powerful ÄRMs from its vaults, an act conducted by a witch of royal bloodline, Diana and her subsequent flee, which took place 10 years prior to the current storyline. In accordance with its law, Diana's younger sister Dorothy has been sent after her to put an end to Diana's actions. Geography Most of Caldia appears to be covered in a dense forest. Several rock formations are scattered within these forests. The only, known, town is a collection of small huts guarded by a large gate. Floating above the center of the town is Caldia's floating palace, where Caldia's ruler, the Grand Elder, lives. Population Caldia is populated by a group of magically advanced witches. The term 'witch' is used to describe both the male and female spellcasters, rather than just the female, (making it more similar to the real-life and historical concepts of witchcraft and witches as opposed to the general only-women are witches notion). Given that the "witches" of Caldea do no exhibit any powers beyond abnormally high magical power that are present within all citizens of the world it is possible that "witch" refers to the citizen's as a nationality rather than a rank or profession. As pointed out by Alviss, large levels of magic can be felt within even the children. Caldians prefer to outcast themselves from the rest of the world, but some have been known to become ÄRM thieves. Some of the greatest criminals of the world, including at least two of the highest ranked and strongest Chess Pieces originate from Caldea, those being Phantom and Diana. List of Caldians The following is a list of known Caldians. *Caldia's Grand Elder *Dorothy *Diana *Phantom *Jim Category:Continents